Merry Christmas Claudia and Artie
by lostinmythoughts25
Summary: A new Christmas morning


**I do not own any rights to W13..i just like to barrow them.

*** NC-17!**

Claudia/Artie

A new Christmas from this point on.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS CLAUDIA AND ARTIE**

Snow fell softly in South Dakota, the cold wind blew against the B&B. The Christmas tree was light up, presents under the tree awaiting there time to be ripped open. Myka and Leena, putting the last finishing touches on dinner. Artie was playing a game a chess by himself. And Pete, well Pete was being Pete, Bouncing around the house asking when he was going to get to open his presents. They had all planned on going home for the holidays this year, but the winter storm that had blown in had changed all that.

Claudia, the youngest of the group, sat up in her room. Mariya Carries Christmas CD playing, Events from the last two years filling her head. How the team had been torn apart by Myka's leaving, how they was able to mend it back. The whole deal with McPherson, and how he blew up Artie, and then how because of H.G Artie had been shot. Her thoughts suddenly stopped and she just started thinking of Artie. She had hated him for so long, for leaving her all those years ago. But now, now that she had spent the last two years working beside him, spending time with him, she loved him. She loved his mind and the way he would over think things, she loved his passion for the warehouse, and the artifacts. She loved how he was always looking out for her, and how he would do little things to make her feel special.

**BACK TO ARTIE...**

Artie sat on the far side of the living room, he moved the chess pieces every now and then, but mostly he sat there looking out at the white covered ground thinking. Like Claudia's thoughts of him. Artie's thoughts were of the young woman up stairs, and everything they had been through. _"Had it really been two years now? How could she have broke down all my walls?"_ He had went so long with out someone in his life to care for, learned to hide everything away inside, at the risk of hurting someone around him at the warehouse. He had given up on the idea of ever finding love, but over the last year he found his idea of never loving again changing every time he looked at Claudia. When he looked at her, he saw happiness, hope, and someone who seemed to care about him. Maybe it was because of every thing that has happened, maybe it was because of how much time they spent with each other. But the more he thought about it the more he wished it could happen. _"She's never go for it, I'm twice, no three times her age, it's not right. And it wouldn't be far, she needs someone younger, someone that can be there for her a lot longer then I will be able to be."_ Ending the argument that had started in his head, be pushed the thoughts and ideas out of his head, and just sat there. Reverting back to the fact that he never going to have love.

**BACK TO CLAUDIA...**

As her thought's of Artie continued, she could feel the wetness starting to build in her eyes. "_What do I do?..should I just for it and hope that he feels the same? No...this is Artie we are talking about, he will never go for this? But...what if he did?"_ She got frustrated with her self as all the questions started running through her head. A song on the stereo finally stopped all the questions as she listened to the words.

** Song**

"_The fire is burning, The rooms all aglow, Outside the December wind blows, away in the distance _

_The carolers sing in the snow, Everybody's laughing, The world is celebrating, And everyone's so happy, except for me tonight..."_

As the song finished, Claudia had told herself that she needed to take this chance, she didn't want to regret not doing it down the road, quickly wiping the tears out of her eyes, she found some paper and started to write.

Downstairs dinner was done and it was time to eat, Leena called for everyone to come to the table. Claudia bounced down the stairs and found her seat at the table, her and Artie both were trying to act like they had not just had their own arguments about each other with them selfs. An hour later dinner was finished, everyone sat full to the gills with the wonderful meal that Myka and Leena had made. Making their way to the living room, they started opening their gifts. The next couple hours was filled with laughter and smiles, hot chocolate and cookies. Myka and been begging Pete for the last half hour to go outside and play in the snow with her, he finally caved they hurried around getting all their coats and gloves on, heading for the door.

"_Artie...Claud, you guys coming?" _Pete asked, while wiggling his gloves on.

"_Umm...no, I think I'm going to go read, Thanks though."_ Artie said standing up and walking out, Claudia watched him and quickly looked back a Pete.

"_Joshua is suppose to meet me on-line in a few, I got to go talk with him."_ Claudia standing and heading out of the room too.

Pete stuck his tongue out at them,_ "Fine...going to miss all the fun!"_ He and Myka headed out the door. As Claudia climbed the starts she could hear Myka screaming outside, she smiled to herself as she walked past Artie's closed door. She stopped for a moment and looked at it, then headed to her room, Quickly changing into her P. J's and turning her Christmas music back on the radio.

**ARTIE'S ROOM**

He whipped the steam on the covered mirror, looking at himself for a bit. A few lines in his face had gotten deeper. A few new ones had shown up. The gray hair in his goatee threating to take over the rest of the color. He sighed deeply, throwing on his P. J's and rob and headed to bed. He stopped and cocked his eyebrow when he saw the light brown envelope laying on his bed. _"What is that?"_ he mumbled as he grabbed it and sat down on the bed, putting his glasses back on, he sat down in the rocking chair next to the window and opened it. He's heart started beating faster and a smile crossed his face when he realized who's hand writing it was.

** LETTER**

_ Artie, _

_ These are lyrics to a song I heard before dinner.._

"_The fire is burning, the room's all aglow. Outside the December wind blows._

_Away in the distance, the carolers sing in the snow. Everybody's laughing, the world is celebrating and everyone's so happy, Except for me tonight..." I know what I'm getting ready to say will sound a little crazy, but I love you Artie. At first I though it was just a crush because of all the time we spend together. But the longer I tried to fight it, the harder it got. I need you in my life, I'm lost without you. You help to make me the person I am now, not the lost scared person I was 2 years ago. I watch you when your not looking, and it take every ounce of strength I have to not walk over to you and just throw my arms around you, and kiss you. I know, this all sounds crazy, and I knew that you would be worried about you age gap, but for me it's only a number, what matters is your feelings._

_I wanna make you make, put a smile on your face, and be able to tell you everyday how much your loved Artie. You think about this, and if you want to talk more, I'm in my room when your ready. If not, it's OK. Just know then, that I love you."_

_C._

As a few light tears rolled down his cheek, he reread the letter a couple time. _"Could this really be happening?"_ He asked himself, "S_he's been hiding the feelings like me? She wants to be with me?" _The questions just kept coming, finally giving up on them, he slid his house shoes on, grabbed the letter off the bed and headed down the hall. Taking a very deep breath and trying to will his shaking hands to stop he lightly knocked on the door. Claudia started to smile as she heard the light tapping.

"_It's open..."_ she called across the room. One more deep breath, he opened the door and slowly walked in, She smiled at him. He felt his knees give a little with her smile and the sight of her laying there in her P. J's. Finding his courage again, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Claudia didn't want to push the topic, so she waited for Artie to say something. Artie looked down at the floor, the letter tucked in between his fingers, for what seemed like forever. Claudia began to wonder if she should have said anything at all, fearing that she had just make things more complicated between them.

"_Artie...I'm..."_

Claudia stopped talking when Artie put his fingers over her lips lightly and looked at her. The look he had in his eyes was something Claudia has only ever seen once before, she could tell that light tears were building on the rims of his eyes. He slowly let his hand fall to her neck, as he gently held the side of her face, while his thumb rubbed over her cheek. A wave a hope and excitement filled Claudia. She watched him carefully as he slowly leaned into her, he stopped just a few inches away from her lips, she could feel his hot breath on them. Both their hearts bounding.

"_Are you sure?"_ He asked her, his voice filled with hope. Claudia covered his hand with hers, and put a couple fingers under his chin, and closed the few inches of space between their lips. Her soft lips, her sweet taste and her tongue playing at the bottom of his lip, it was driving him nuts already. After a bit longer, Claudia gently broke the kiss, smiling as she opened her eyes, to see Artie still sitting there in half a daze.

"_Are you OK?"_ she asked him kind of snickering.

"_I'm ummm...uhhh...yeah!"_ Artie's mumbles made Claudia laugh even more, as she grabbed his arm and started tugging on him to lay down. She laid back and patted the bed next to her, inviting him to join. Another deep breath and Artie did as he was asked.

He had barley got laid down, before Claudia had her arms wrapped around him, and her head resting on his shoulder. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms. She felt so small to him. He placed his glasses on the nightstand and placed some soft kisses on her forehead and cheek. Claudia would smile every time, which made Artie smile too. He knew that there would be a lot for them to talk about, but now was not the time. It was time for them to just be with each other and enjoy the feelings they were both having.

**Christmas Morning...**

The room was chiller then when they had fallen asleep, and the lack of light coming through the window told Artie it was still early in the morning. The sound of light breathing next to him reminded him of where he was. He rolled over to see a peaceful still sleeping Claudia laying snuggled up next to him. He quickly made a mental note that he was going to have to make sure they slept in his bed if they were going to continue to do this, hers was just too small. He put his left around the top of her head, and pulled her up close to him with his right, and gently ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. Leaning in and softly kissing her on the cheek. A few minutes later, Claudia started to wake, opening her eyes to see Artie smiling gently at her.

"_Hi..."_ he quietly said.

Claudia smiled back at him and nuzzled up to him as close as she could.

"_Hi..."_ it was the cutest voice, Artie though he had ever heard.

"_Your awake early...are you OK?"_ Claudia asked him, leaning back a bit to look at Artie.

"_I've never been better...I'm an early riser, remember?"_ he said mockingly, trying to get Claudia to smile.

"_Right...I hope you don't plan on wake me up before..."_ Claudia looked at her watch.

"_5 AM!...all the time."_ she chuckled a little. Artie was back to running his hand up and down her back and leg. Claudia laid her head back down and looked at him. The look in his eyes, made her heart start beating a little faster. Her hand found its way to the side for his face, running over the ruff stubble. Claudia knew what he was thinking, cause she was thinking it too.

"_You know what I would really like for Christmas Artie?"_ Artie kind of shook his head and played dumb.

Claudia smiled as she pushed Artie over and climbed on top of him, leaning down and nibbling on his ear, before whispering ever so lightly in it.

"_I want you!"_ she said as she trailed her kisses down his neck. A grown escaped him as he felt her start to grind against him. Before Artie's brain registered what it was doing, he's hands were on her waist, slipping up the bottom of her shirt, his hands exploring her soft skin, and pulling her shirt off and tossing it into the floor.

"_Claudia...?"_ as much as Artie wanted this, he was still very nervous about it, she soothed his worries with a kiss on the lips. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, Artie took the hint and sat up long enough to pull it off and throw it in the floor too. He laid back down his hands gripping her hips tightly, Claudia let her fingernails drag down his furry chest, while he rocked his hips up, match Claudia as she grinded against him.

"_Mmmmm...God, your such a tease!"_ Artie laughed and quickly flipped her over so he was on top of her now, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, his mouth made quick work of finding its way to her breasts and sucking on her nipples, moans of pleasure started to fill the room. His mouth worked its way down her body, until at last she jolted and bucked her hips to Artie's face as she felt his mouth in close her clit, sucking and licking, Claudia didn't think he could do anything to make it feel any better, until she felt him slid two fingers into her and slowly start to thrust them in and out. Artie could tell that she was getting close, her back was arching off the bed with each of his thrusts, her breaths getting quicker. He slowly stopped, letting his fingers fall free of her. Claudia gave a disappointing moan.

"_Dude, what gives?"_ she asked. Artie started kissing his way back up her body, speaking as he did so.

"_Because...I...want...to...be...in...you...when...you...cum!" _he had made his way back to her lips, she kissed him deeply. Her hands pushing on his shoulder to have him lay on his back.

"_My turn..."_ is all she said as she made her way down, pulling down his P. Js and freeing him of his boxer. Her tongue swirling around the tip, before she takes him all the way into her mouth. She wraps her hand around his hard shaft and squeezes tightly, following her mouth up and down as she sucks slow and hard on him. Artie's head drops back to the pillow, and his hands tangle in her hair as he helps set the speed of her movements. She driving him nuts, her tongue doing things to him that he had never dreamed of, fearing he wouldn't last much longer, he gently pulls her up to him.

"_Mm-mm...naughty little girl!"_ Artie snickers _"I want you, I don't think I can wait any longer Claud."_ his words set a fire off inside of Claudia.

"_Then take me..."_ her lips barley touching his as she speaks. Artie moves back on top of her, putting himself at her entrance, his hands on both side's of her head, her hands on his chest. He slowly starts to thrust himself in, it had been so long for him, he though he would cum right then, she was hot and tight and ready for him. Claudia thrusts her hips up, slamming him deep inside her. A gasp leaves her lips as a moan echoes through the room from Artie. He gives them both a moment to relax before he starts pulling himself in and out, keeping things slow and smooth. It doesn't take long before things speed up, Claudia pulls him down, so as much as their bodies can be touching, the feel of his furry chest on her hard nipples, his goatee on her neck, her bodies in overload. Artie wraps one arm up under her shoulder and the other hand he slides down under her left leg, pulling it up a little to give him more room so he can get as deep as possible. He can feel her tightening around him, they bury their faces in each others shoulders to muffle their moaning. As she starts to shutter under him, with a few more deep thrusts he fills her with his seed. Collapsing on to the bed next to her.

"_Artie...?"_ She waits for him to answer as she tries to catch her breath.

"_Yes dear?" _ Claudia looks over at the flushed and out of breath Artie.

"_Please...please tell me well do that again!" _

They both start laughing, Artie pulls the covers back up on to them, to keep the morning chill off them. Pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead.

"_Oh yes, after that...I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you." _

As a hint of the morning sun starts to peak through the window, Claudia looks at her watch again.

"_It's almost 7, you know Leena and Myka are going to be up soon to start breakfast."_

Artie shrugs his shoulders. _"And?"_

Claudia props herself up on her elbow.

"_And...do you really want to have to explain to them why your leaving my room at 7 in the morning." _she waits for him to answer, Artie thinks for a minute, putting his arm around her, and tucking her blue colored strands of hair behind her ear.

"_Claudia, I've spend so many years of my life alone, not having anyone to hold or for that matter wake up too, and I think this year I want to start out my Christmas a little different. With a promise to you, that as long as you'll have me...neither one of us will wake up on Christmas morning alone."_

His words brought light tears to her eyes.

"_Merry Christmas Artie."_

He hugged her tight.

"_Merry Christmas baby."_

Claudia started laughing uncontrollably.

"_What?"_ Artie was starting to laugh too

"_Wow...That's going to take some getting use too. Feeling a little sappy this morning old man?" _Claudia teased sitting up and running her hand down his chest.

"_Smart-ass!" _Artie smiled at her, kicking the blanket off and grabbing his rob.

"_Were you going Artie?" _

He was at the door and turned.

"_FOOD!...you wore me out, if I'm going to keep up with you, I need to eat." _ Artie tilted his head towards the door. Claudia quickly jumped out of the bed, throwing her rob on and followed him down to the kitchen. Myka and Leena were sitting at the table drinking coffee when the walked in. Artie and Claudia tried to act normal, but hiding the snickering and looks to each other was not working. Myka watched them for a few before clearing her throat.

"_Sooo...did you guys have a good Christmas Eve?"_ Myka looked over a Leena and smiled, Artie quickly exchanging looks with Claudia.

"_I'm going to go get a fire going..."_ Artie quickly got out of the room, he could feel Myka staring at him. Claudia took her cup and sat down at the table. Leena just smirked and got up, getting things ready to cook. Myka looked back to Claudia.

"_Sooo...?"_ she asked Claudia again.

"_I'm sorry what?"_ Claudia tried to act like she had not heard her the first time.

"_Did you have a good night?" _Myka asked again, taking a sip of her coffee.

"_Oh...yeah..ya know..umm...just read and stuff..yeah" _Claudia looked over at Myka and then back at her coffee cup. Myka set her cup down.

"_Good...I think I'm going to get a shower before Pete wakes up." _she stood to leave, she stopped next to Claudia, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"_You might want to move your bed away from the wall, or to the other side of the room."_

Claudia's head snapped up and looked at her, turning beat read. Claudia did not what to say, Myka had heard them. Myka started laughing and smiled at her.

"_Good for you guys, I'm glad your happy sweetie, you two need it."_ Myka patted her on the shoulder and walked out. Claudia looked over at Leena who was trying hard to hold back the laughter. The longer Claudia sat there then more she wanted to laugh too.

"_What you too?"_ Claudia asked in between the laughs.

"_Let's just say I had a since that something was going on."_ Leena smiled and turned back to her cooking. Claudia walked out to the living room to find Artie sitting in the big chair looking outside, she climbed into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"_We are busted." _is all she told him. She could feel Artie's head turning to look at her. He had a smirk on his face.

"_OK...how?" _he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"_Lets just say we need to rearrange my room, and put the bed in the center of the room."_ Artie almost spit out his coffee as he started to laugh. Setting his cup down, he put his hand under her chin lifting it up to kiss her. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into you eyes.

"_I love you Claudia..."_

Claudia gave him a smile as best she could as her chin started to quiver from holding back the tears that were coming. She was so happy to hear those words.

"_I love you too..."_


End file.
